


Dear Dawson

by DragonWarbler



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Letter, Past Character Death, Rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/pseuds/DragonWarbler
Summary: A rhyming poem/letter from Collins to Dawson written after Dawson's death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dear Dawson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpiercer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671202) by [Snowpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpiercer/pseuds/Snowpiercer). 



> As of right now, Dawson's death hasn't yet happened in Snowpiercer's story so there may be inaccuracies compared to how he'll die in Nightfall.  
> Just my way of dealing with Dawson's inevitable death.

Dear Dawson 

Life will never be the same.  
I feel that maybe I'm to blame.

From the first time that we met I knew you would be someone that I would never forget.

We knew it was dangerous to get too close.  
I still wasn't prepared for when it was my best mate who goes. 

We knew when going into war that it would come at a cost.  
But now when I'm left without you I feel so lost.

We couldn't help but care.  
Being brothers in arms in the air.  
Even on the ground it was so much I felt with you I could share, it's just so damn unfair.

I thought on you I could always depend.  
You will always be my best friend, even beyond your bitter end.  
Your death I can't even start to comprehend.

We went up into the night not knowing it would be your last flight.

You were so brave all the way until your end.  
I just wish I could you better defend.

You were so considerate and so kind.  
You will forever be on my mind.  
Living without you will be like flying blind.

You were a blonde with a charming smile who was bright beyond his years, never afraid to face his fears.  
Without you I'm left drowning in my own tears.

You left me with a broken heart when you passed that day in September.  
You taught me so much, I promise I'll always remember.

I think of you whenever I look into the sky, whenever I fly.  
I just wish that I'd had the chance to say goodbye.

For the both of us I'll keep up the fight.  
Now when you have seen the light.

I'm going to make you proud.  
Staying afloat and moving forwards just like I vowed.

The night has turned to dawn.  
One less in our squadron.  
How am I supposed to move on?  
Without you Dawson.

The dust has now settled and you can put your mind at ease.  
I hope you can find peace.

/Collins


End file.
